zapetroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirteen Years Before
"Thirteen Years Before" is a poem by Matthew S. Breslau. It was originally written in October 2012, but was finally published on February 17th, 2019. Text Once upon a time, There was a Terri and a Scott. I know they lived in Brooklyn, But the rest I just forgot. One day a son was born to them, And then a daughter, too. But this was the beginning Of a life I show to you: The family moved to Hicksville When the boy was just a tot. The daughter had not learned to walk, But soon began to trot. And life was nice and sober In this land so soft and sweet. But one day, after seven years, This bond fell off its feet. Another man named Steven Had usurped the fair Scott’s role, And on Terri’s computer, The two of them would mull On and on about how much They loved each other’s hearts. And Scott himself was torn up, And that’s when this all starts. The uncle of this Scott, I say, He ruined the machine That delivered all these messages Of sullied lovers’ dreams. And after yet another Sleepless night of doubt and pain, Scott had finally snapped, And out of anger, went insane. He threw the sheets off of the bed And wakened frightened child, Who promptly dialed 9-1-1, With screaming chiming miles. The father dragged her out the door And thrashed her with his fists, And all the while the son stood stiff. Why did it come to this? The block was then soon littered up With flashing reds and blues, As one cohesive family Was called out as a ruse. Another year passed by and Steven hurried to Scott’s place. He brought a light and smile To the pallid Terri’s face. But Terri’s growing son Would never hold a torch for him, As over thirteen years, The man would surely torture him. He tortured him in daytime, When the frail boy was weak. He tortured him at nighttime– How the boy did try to seek Some solace in his sister, Who always rebuffed his remarks, And only showed him a display When she was needy of his smarts. He loved her very dearly, With all his heart and soul, But she would never tell him Anything to help console. One summer, Terri’s son Was sitting up so late at night, When suddenly he found a sign Of evidential light: A girl who reasoned with him And showed him so much care, A girl who liked his giggle And ran her fingers through his hair. Three years came and went, And torture never was so rough… The more that time had come and gone, The more that life was tough. And for a growing boy Only breaking through his teens, The suffocation that he felt Was always this supreme. Then one night, Terri’s boyfriend, In rancor and in rage, Threw fists and body on her son And trapped him in his cage. An elbow and a dignity Were broken on that night, And Terri stood back, unabashed And stiffened by this fright. From that day on she defended Steve. He could do no form of wrong! For he was always pure at heart, And he would be for so long… And after several years of it, The son’s girl had enough, And tossed him to the side, saying, “Your life is too rough.” Defeated and ashamed, The boy failed out of school posthaste, With an ever-wrought grimace Peeking out from his dull face. And the punishments all started, And the sacrifice began, And the yelling, and the screaming, And the knife in the son’s hand. The cuts upon his forearm Drew attention from his friends, And from his brand-new girlfriend, Who would stay there ‘til the end. But not a word of kind remorse Was spoken by Terri or Steve, And they continued on, as all the while, The son felt so bereaved. His family called him a liar, No matter wrong or right. He could never be telling the truth, Because no evidence was ever in sight. Terri and Steve were never around, To check and see the facts. But everyone else in the son’s life, Was there to have his back. They were with him everyday, And witnessed all his attempts At procuring something for himself To be able to pay Steve’s rent. His family labeled him a lazy boy And a liar once again. They told him he could never bring His loved ones or girlfriend Over to his living space, No matter how sparse or small, All because the bastard Steve Decided he knew it all. And today our Steve still reigns supreme While Terri’s son cries nightly, Clutching onto a Kirby doll And clinging ever so tightly. He could never forget the hopes and dreams That Terri crushed that day, When she announced that Steve was Going to be around to stay. Scott faded to the background, And became angry, wrathful, and sore, While his son has fallen apart, like he had– Thirteen years before. Category:Poetry